


and if i were you, i wouldn't love me neither

by nervousn8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Estrangement, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I feel so bad for him, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy Finally Gets Out Of Prison, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), doesnt mean ill stop killing him tho, this boy is so traumatized y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousn8/pseuds/nervousn8
Summary: Tommy finally gets let out of the prison after a long, horrible week.He's going to die. He is. He just- wants to make sure Dream isn't the last person he sees.He wants to feel loved one last time.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 375
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	and if i were you, i wouldn't love me neither

**Author's Note:**

> title from despicable by grandson

* * *

Dream will not be the last face Tommy sees.

He refuses it, denies it even as his breath keeps stuttering out and his eyesight flickers. He will not die here- he refuses. _Dream will not be the last face he sees._

Seven days come, and seven days go, and Tommy is ready to go with them. He’s going to go with them. It’s- kind of been proven, finally, that nobody wants him around. Nobody cares for him the way he wishes they would. They all left him in the prison with Dream, just like exile all over again. They didn’t even try to get him out.

Sam comes to get him on the end of the seventh day, and though he is monotone as the Warden, his hand is gentle as he lays it on Tommy’s shoulder and leads him out. Tommy thinks Sam’s hand might be warm, but he can’t tell. He can’t really feel anything.

He’s seen Sam’s face, now, so he can go. The quota has been filled.

“Do you want to check on the hotel, Tommy? Nook’s been protecting it for you.”

Well. He can stick around for that, at least. 

They walk slowly, Sam’s hand still on his shoulder, until they come up behind the hotel. There’s a new building now, though. Sam tells him it’s another hotel. Tommy can- Tommy can see Tubbo and Ranboo inside, laughing as they slowly build up the walls, pushing each other around. He can’t hear them from here, but he can see the joy on Tubbo’s face from miles away.

He doesn’t really want to look at the hotel. Not anymore. Not when Tubbo started building a competing hotel while he was _in prison._ He doesn’t even look like he cares, joking as he is with Ranboo. It makes something impossibly cold take root in the center of Tommy’s chest. It opens up his chest cavity, gutting him like he’s some kind of pumpkin as it empties the belonging from between his ribs.

He doesn’t want this to be the last thing he sees. Doesn’t want his last memory to be Tubbo laughing with someone else, of Tubbo not caring that Dream had Tommy all to himself. Tubbo was willing to die all that time ago at Dream’s hand- he heard Dream say he’d lock Tommy up. And Tommy did get locked up, and Tubbo doesn’t care.

He bids Sam a soft farewell and turns back the way he’d come, feet carrying him toward the little dock through the trees on the other side of the prison. There are boats there that will take him to what little remains of his family. _They_ can be the last thing he sees. Surely, after he got stuck with Dream, they’ll at least smile for him. Surely they’ll at least let him feel loved before he goes.

Tommy rows for hours, uncaring of the burn in his arms and his lungs. This is better than the Nether. He doesn’t want to ever go back in there- never wants anything to do with lava ever again. The sun is high in the sky by the time he finally arrives at the shore as close to Techno and Phil’s home as he can get. 

He walks slowly, kicking through melting snow that soaks through his pant legs and his shoes. His clothes are all dirty and burnt from wearing them for so long in the prison. He wonders if he should’ve changed, but he doesn’t entertain the thought for long. There’s no real reason for him to change if he’s just going to die after this anyway.

There’s no set reason why, anymore. Maybe it’s just that no one really cares, and he- that’s all he wants. Is to be cared for the way he cares for others. Maybe if Phil and Techno are concerned, maybe if they’re happy to see him, he can stay. Maybe-

Ranboo is there. Again. Working with Techno and Phil on a farm of some kind, laughing and joking with them, too. They’re so cordial with him, patting hands on his shoulders and shoving him gently. Tommy can’t hear what they’re saying, but he can see them. Always witnessing, never participating. 

It fills him with righteous anger, hot magma swelling upward through his previously empty chest, clogging his throat and burning the backs of his eyes. Ranboo has taken everything from him- stolen everyone that Tommy loved and craved so desperately to be loved by. It wasn’t fair. They’d all- they’d _left him_ in there _for a week_ and replaced him with Ranboo. 

As quickly as the hurt and betrayal erupt inside of him, they recede into the emptiness of estrangement once more. His chest drains out through the corners of his eyes and the crescent moon indents in his shivering arms. 

There really was no place for him. Tubbo had replaced him with Ranboo, and they’d built a hotel to replace his. Phil and Techno had replaced him with Ranboo. It was always Ranboo, taking what Tommy could never really have to begin with. 

He doesn’t want this to be the last thing he sees. 

But there’s no one else who could have loved him. 

He turns, ignorant to the two pairs of eyes that only just find his back as he slips into the trees. He keeps walking until he begins stumbling over long decayed logs, the charred smithereens of the campground he once called home. Even still, he keeps walking, until the ocean water is slipping into his shoes and under his shirt and down his throat. 

Just as Ranboo had stolen the people he loved, just as Dream had stolen the fire from his heart, the ocean steals the sound from his ears, the tears from his eyes, and the breath from his lungs.

There’s nothing left to take from him, now. 

_TommyInnit drowned._

**Author's Note:**

> finally figured out why i hate ranboo's character so much, figured i'd make a fic out of it. mmm projecting
> 
> YALL IDK IF I SAW THE TIK TOK BEFORE OR AFTER I WROTE THIS BUT LITERALLY @devorakit ON TIK TOK MADE A COMIC JUST LIKE THIS FIC???? PLEASE GO LOOK IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT. I THINK THEY HAD THE SAME IDEA AS ME WE ALL REALLY WERE OUT HERE RIGHT BEFORE TOMMY FUCKIN DIED HUH


End file.
